


Love Is Like a Cigarette

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cigarettes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Everyone knows how Warren gets when he runs out of cigarettes. And Hancock knows how to push all of his buttons.-----For Kinktober 2019 prompt: shotgunning





	Love Is Like a Cigarette

"Fuck." Warren glared at the empty cigarette pack before crumpling it in his hands and stuffing it back into the side pocket of his pack. "I think I'm out." The vault-dweller stooped and rummaged through the other pockets with an annoyed expression, grumbling under his breath. 

Hancock looked up from the Grognak the Barbarian comic he'd been thumbing through and shook his head. "You smoked the last one this afternoon," he said. "We'll make it back to Goodneighbor tomorrow and you can stock up again."

"Tomorrow?" Warren's scowl deepened. "That doesn't exactly help me _now, _Hancock."

"Hey, don't go snapping at me. I'm not the one who smokes a pack a day."

The man flipped him the bird before leaning against the wall of the abandoned building they'd taken shelter in for the night. Hancock had felt a radstorm brewing, and with the sickly green glow on the horizon, it was obvious he'd been right. Warren knew walking out in it would be suicide, but the craving for nicotine was like an ache in his bones and he rummaged through his pack in an attempt to find something to take his mind off of it.

Hancock eyed him from over his comic, watching as the man produced a hunk of wood and his pocket knife, whittling away with an absent look on his face. The distraction didn't last long, though, before Warren set it aside.

"You smoke, Hancock. Don't you have any I can bum off of you?"

The ghoul shrugged. "Not sure," he said placidly, licking his thumb to turn the page. 

"Can you check?" Warren sounded almost desperate, and Hancock finally relented, lowering the comic book and raising a brow. "Please, John?"

"Ah, all right. But don't say I never do anything for ya." He set the comic book on the arm of the chair he'd been lounging in and started digging through the pockets of his frock, turning out the almost endless supply of chems onto the rotting coffee table, along with a busted pocket watch, several crumpled snack cake wrappers, and a lighter. Finally, when all hope was very nearly lost, Hancock pulled out a wrinkled pack containing exactly one cigarette and Warren looked like he could cry.

"Oh, there _is _a god," he wheezed, reaching out a hand. Much to his dismay, however, Hancock shook his head, holding it just out of reach.

"Ah ah," the ghoul said, flashing his signature, lopsided grin. "There's only _one, _Warren, and like you said, I smoke, too."

The look on the vault-dweller's face was an amalgamation of shock, anger, and crippling despair. It was almost enough to make Hancock hand the smoke over..._almost, but not quite. _Instead the ghoul slipped it out and placed it between his withered lips, clicking his lighter a few times before lighting up. Warren looked like he was going to strangle him.

"Easy, sunshine," Hancock simpered. "I never said I wasn't gonna share." 

"What? You mean pass it back and forth? This isn't the middle school bathroom, John."

"I literally have no fucking clue what you mean by that. But no, that ain't what I mean. I've got a better idea." He gestured for Warren to sit down in the armchair, and despite the skeptical and still rather irritated look he shot, the man did, grunting as he settled down in the musty cushions. 

Hancock settled himself down in Warren's lap, straddling his waist with a smug look. Briefly he caught a glimpse of excitement in the man's eyes before he returned to his usual grumpy self. Fingers tapped impatiently on the arm of the chair and Hancock chuckled before taking a long drag off of the cigarette, making sure to look as pleased as possible just to piss Warren off before he removed the thing from his lips. The ghoul lifted his free hand, pressed his thumb to the seam of Warren's lips, pulling them open and bending over, sealing their mouths in a kiss as he exhaled the smoke. 

The vault-dweller's eyes widened for a moment before his lids grew heavy, breathing in with a low groan that rumbled through his entire body. Smoke curled from his nostrils as he exhaled, tongue slipping into Hancock's mouth as if to chase every molecule of nicotine he could find. Hancock all but mewled in appreciation before pulling away, taking another long drag and leaning back in again. This time Warren was ready, hands slipping under the ghoul's frock coat to grab at his ass, growling as their mouths collided in a plume of smoke. 

"This is the best smoke break I've ever taken," he rasped, watching as Hancock flicked the ashes from the end of the cigarette.

The ghoul just laughed, blowing another lungful of smoke into the vault-dweller's open mouth, gasping when he felt Warren's hands pulling his trousers open to circle around his half-hard cock. In his surprise he nearly dropped the cigarette, and to his even _greater _surprise, Warren slipped it from his fingers, taking one last long drag before pinching it off and flicking it away, a few wisps of smoke curling from the corners of his mouth like a dragon before this time he blew the smoke down Hancock's throat. 

_Oh fuck, this _was _the best cigarette he had ever, or would ever smoke, _the ghoul mused, eyes growing heavy as fingers glided over his hardening flesh. 

"Seems only fair I pay you back for sharing," Warren purred, taking Hancock fully in hand and giving him a squeeze before pumping his fist. A motion which Hancock responded to eagerly, canting his hips as he chased the friction. 

Warren grinned smugly as he kissed along the ghoul's pitted jaw and neck and anywhere he could find bare skin before returning to his lips, their tongues mingling with the heady taste of tobacco. With his cock being stroked and lower lip being nibbled, all it took was for Warren to let loose a filthy growl as he grabbed a handful of Hancock's ass for the ghoul to fall apart entirely, moaning the man's name as he came all over his hand. 

"Ah, fuck," Hancock panted, flopping forward so that his face was buried in Warren's shoulder.

He just chuckled in response. "I should run out of cigarettes more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and hopefully sweet. I know shotgunning can mean uh other things too but this is the definition I'm going off of. Because it's a glorious thing and shut up I love these two so much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow! <3


End file.
